Lonely Island
by Latrisha
Summary: Shampoo has found a new way to get rid of Akane.It includes a lonely Island...please r&r - I know I am bad at summaries*sweatdrops* CHAPTER 4 IS UP! What's going on with Ranma and Shampoo...?!
1. Lonely Island Part 1

Ranma_1   
Stopp! If you read this you should know that I'm a German girl - English is only my second language which I am supposed to learn in school....I say supposed to!*laughs*There'll sure be many mistakes *sobbs*. (If my English teacher would read this…OMG!)   
This is my first fanfiction. I've read so many good ones that I had to try it, too. Please give me a chance, I'm certainly not that good but I'm trying my best! But now, enjoy my first chapter!   
Please review if you have any ideas or whatever.   
(I know, the name a bit odd, every suggestions for a better one are welcome!)   
  
  
  


> > > > > > > > > ****

Lonely Island   
  


>   
****Chapter 1    


Shampoo went to bed early because she was tired from the work in the Cat Café. She was sleeping deep and innocently so she didn't realize it when suddenly the door opened a little and a small ray of light lightened up the room.   
The ray of light grew bigger and bigger and a soft voice wispered:

"Shampoo…? Shampoo, wake up!"

Cologne entered the room. She turned the light on and sat down next to her   
great- granddaughter.   
Shampoo blinked blinded by the light. Her drowsy eyes searched for the reason of her sudden awaken.

"Great-grandmother? What do you do here?" She nodded to her alarm clock. "It's   
three o'clock in the morning!"

A strange smile appeared on Cologne's face. "I have a plan" she said mysteriously.   
Her eyes glittered excited. "A plan how to get rid of Akane."

Immediately Shampoo was awaken. "Tell me!" she ordered and followed Cologne into the kitchen.   
  


About ten minutes later the main plan of Cologne was explained. Shampoo's face showed confusion.   
"But this… this is hard, isn't it? You mean we shall-"

"Yes, I mean. It's the only way to get Ranma." The old lady nodded dedicated.

"And you are really sure?" Shampoo couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I am. I've thought a long time about that. The plan is perfect." Cologne smiled. "And soon you will marry Ranma.", she added pleased with herself.   


The two Amazones spent the whole night with organizing the following Friday when the plan should start. Cologne had to do a few telephone calls while Shampoo tried to imagine what Ranma would wear on their wedding.

* * * * *

Meanwhile Akane had a unsettled night. She rolled around in her bed and could hardly find any sleep. So she was thankful when finally her alarm clock rang.

* * * * *   
Tendou residence

"Ranma!!! You idiot!" Akane shouted angrily, her face red like a tomato. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Uh-uh" Ranma whispered. He had surprised Akane in the bathroom like it was often the case. Before he was able to say anything to defend himself Akane jumped completely naked out of the tub, wrapped a large towel around her body and slapped Ranma hard into his face.

"Pervert!"

She pushed him back out of the door.

"Macho-girl!" he shouted after her. "Do you think I wanted to see you naked??!"

She closed the door and leaned against it, sighing.   
Another average day …   
Slowly she put on her school uniform and went down the stairs. She had calmed down a little and she had to confess herself that she's been a little hard with Ranma.   
Maybe it hasn't been his intention to catch her in the bathroom.

Downstairs her whole family was already awaken. Kasumi was putting the breakfast on the table so Akane arrived exactly in time to get something to eat before Mr Saotome had eaten everything alone.   
Ranma gave Akane an angry look. He was slandered and sure he would sulk the whole day. On his right cheek glew a red mark looking like a hand. Akane blushed. She didn't want to slap him too hard. She sat down as far away from him as it was possible and began to eat her breakfast. Slowly, one after another, everybody stood up to go to school or somewhere else.   
As Akane looked at her watch she noticed that she was really late. She jumped up, grapped her school back and shouted at Ranma, who had fallen asleep at the table. His nose was bathing in a cup of coffee.

"Ranma! Hurry up, we're late!"

Ranma jumped up exactly like Akane had done it before. He rolled his eyes and mumbled a "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" and ran after Akane.   
As they reached the fence Ranma jumped on it but kept on running.

Akane wasn't sure if she should do it but at the end she decided that it would be better to apologize.

"Ranma?"

"What?" Ranma asked back slightly annoyed. He was still angry because nobody had woken him up.

"I'm sorry. Didn't want to hit you so hard." Akane said quietly while blushing badly.

Ranma looked down at her reproachful. Then he began to grin. "I just don't understand why you're always as outraged as if it would be something special to see you naked. I've seen you naked often enough, you should be used to it with the time."

"Idiot!"

"Macho-girl!"

The average conversation between the two of them continued until they reached the school.

"You open the door!" Akane ordered. They were late and she didn't want to go in and break the silence in the classroom first.

"Me? No! You go first!"

"WHAT? Open this stupid door now!"

"Do you wanna fight?!!"

Suddenly the door opened itself.

"Huh?" Akane made confused. "Who-"

Their moody maths teacher stared at them angrily.

"What do you think you're doing here?! Classes started fifteen minutes ago! And why do you cry around here? We were writing a short math test. Thought you'd come a little late to miss it, didn't you?"

Akane went red. "Uh… I didn't know about that test. I'm late because-"

Her teacher stepped a little nearer. "It doesn't interest me why you're late. You both come to me after classes. Until then I will have thought about your punishment."

Akane nodded frightened. For a short moment she could see Ranma grinning into his fists behind her teacher.

"And now wait here!"

He tourned away and stepped back into the classroom where the whole class was standing on chairs or tables to hear what was going on. (Of course they first took the chance to correct their tests)

After the door was closed Ranma started giggling.   
"What??!" Akane shouted.   
"You should have seen your face!" he started. "Poor little Akane's afraid of her maths teacher! You've already fighten against monsters and now you're tembering when your teacher is angry with you!" He chuckled.

Akane hurled her bucket of water against him with a snort of rage.   
"You damn idiot! You have to visit him after school, too!"

"But I won't tremble or have a nervous breakdown when he speaks to me." he teased her.   
He stuck his tongue out at her quickly before he ran down the corridor.

"Ranma! You idiot! I really thought you're a little bit more gentle or something!" she shouted after him.   
"You shouldn't think so much. As an effect your brain might explode." he grinned before disappearing from her view.

Akane was really hurt. But she somehow didn't feel like running after him and fighting with him. AND she didn't want to be caught once more from this idiot who was her teacher.   
She stood there and thought about a really good apology to explain that from her two buckets was only one left.   
Several minutes later Ranma showed up again. He didn't say something, or better he wasn't able to say something because the schoolbell rang exactly in this moment. They entered the classroom and sat down at their places, acting like the other was not there.

School was boring like allways so it seemed to them like an eternity until they finally could go home. Everyone, except Akane and Ranma who slowly walked up the stairs to the teacher's rooms.

It's all your fault!" Akane said.

"Oh, come on, you'd rather care about not to mumble that much when you go in there now!" he said nastily.

They reached the door and knocked carefully. Their maths teacher opened. When he saw the two of them he made "Oh!" in surprise. "I completely forgot to think about your punishment."

Akane sighed reliefed while Ranma tried not to chuckle loudly as he saw the respectful expression in Akane's face.

"Well, I think I've an idea! I've heard you are Ranma's fiancee," he told Akane proudly, "so how do you think about a nice honeymoon in the toilets? Tomorrow you two will help the charwomen a little." He grinned nastily. "I'm sure they're needing some help." After he had spoken out his outrageous judgement he tourned around and closed his door.

"I can't believe it!" Akane shouted angrily when they reached the fence. "Okay, I knew he is unfair but that he would do this – no, really not!"   
Ranma walked on the fence like usually. For a few minutes nobody spoke a word.

Finally Akane broke the silence. "What about a little apology?" she asked chilly.   
Ranma didn't say anything. He compltetely ignored her.

"What? First you tease me this nasty and now you're pleased with yourself or what?"

"Oh, poor little Akane is hurt? I'm very, very sorry."   
To provoke her a little more he asked: "What?! Do you wanna fight?!"

"I hate you." She only wisprered. She expected a "Okay, let's fight!" or something but what she got was a little bit different.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Akane jumped back shocked.

"But…wha-what is…?"   
She looked at him. His eyes were opened wide and showed pure horror. She followed his eyes with hers and noticed the reason of Ranma's scream.   
Cologne stood a few meters away, grinning, carrying four cats on her arms. The fifth one hung on Ranma's feet.

"Put them away!" he cried full of fear.   
But Cologne only continued grinning and started throwing the next cat after Ranma.   
This was enough for him. He ran away in horror crying and shouting like there was a monster after him. After five meters Cologne stopped following him but Ranma didn't notice that and kept on running.

Akane rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. Ranmas fear of cats was indeed a little annoying. But the fact that this little incident had interrupted their quarrel made her feeling better.   
She wondered why she and Ranma always had to quarrel. They teased each other where ever they could. Ranma was not that stupid. She thought of all the moments when he was so nice to her and they had fun together. He was handsome and sometimes really lovely but it would be much easier to know if she really loved him if there wouldn't be those pointless quarrels and fights between them.

Sunken in her thoughts she walked down the streets. Her eyes passed over the pavement so she noticed the shaddow a second before she crashed into the owner of it.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I- Shampoo?"

"Yes, me. Hello Akane! Me want talk to you alone. Have a few minutes?"   
'Shampoo behaves strange today.' Akane thought but followed Shampoo into the Cat Café. They enterd and Akane noticed the little sign at the door on which she saw the word 'CLOSE'.   
This was odd. It was Friday, normally the café would be open. Inside was nobody else than the two of them.

Shampoo offered Akane a chair to sit down and took herself place on a table. The air inside was musty. All the windows were closed - and also all the curtains.

"It's dark here." Akane said and stood up to open the curtains.

"Sit down!" Shampoo ordered sheerly.

"Me wanna talk about Ranma!"

Of course! Akane expected something of that kind. After all they weren't what you'd call best friends. It was odd enough that Shampoo wanted to talk to Akane so it was almost clear that it had something to do with Ranma.

"Okay, what do you want?" she really didn't want to hear it but she leaned back into the chair sighing and hoping that she could leave soon.

"Keep it short." she said annoyed.

"Well. Ranma is mine, okay? If Akane don't accept we must fight. Give up or it is too late perhaps. Shampoo could injure Akane seriously." Shampoo said steady.

Akane went red in rage.   
"I will fight! Not for Ranma but I never ignore a challenge!"she shouted angrily.

'Who does she think she is?' Akane thought. She wanted to stand up to show that she was ready but she somehow couldn't move.

"Wha…what've you done?" she shrieked shrill.   
"Akane gives up?" Shampoo demanded tender.

"I NEVER GIVE UP !" Akane cried.

"But you've never ever won against me."

"And now you can't even move." another voice sneered. It belonged to Cologne.   
"Ranma has to deal with other things." she added and grinned. "We'll be uninterruppted."

"What the hell is going on here?" Akane sat there between this little China clan, not able to move, and didn't understand the weird stuff they were talking about. Soo it was only natural that she was a little confused.   
It was obviously has bewitched her or pressed some points to paralize her. But what was that good for? What did they plan?   
She was surrounded with two Amazones, both of them with a nasty grin on their face.

"I will explain" Cologne started.

"About time." Akane mumbled.

"I just can't hold it back. I'm too proud on my idea." Her nasty grin tourned into a proud one.   
Shampoo just sat on the table and watched Akane's face. Akane faced away.   
"Ranma would hate you for that." she wispered.

Shampoo hesitated for a short moment but then her grin reappeared again. Akane thought about what she had said and she reminded the last words she had said to Ranma:   
"I hate you!"

Suddenly she wasn't that sure anymore that Ranma would hate Shampoo for that. Fortunatley nobody else knew about their little quarrel. Lost in her thoughts she suddenly realized that Shampoo had started shackling her.

"Hey! Let that be!" she complained. Shampoo only smiled softly.

"Okay honey, listen to me. I won't repeat.", Cologne began. "My plan was to get rid of you somehow." Akane blinked disbelieving. "Well, I happen to know that you can't swim so I thought for a possibility to bring you to a place which is far away and surrounded with water.   
See what I mean?"

"A…an island?" Akane stammered frightened.

"Clever girl." Cologne agreed nodding.

"Oh no, you wouldn't do that! Nobody would!" Akane's eyes widened with fear.

"Wanna bet?"

It was eerie. Akane's mind was full os disbelieving and rage. She didn't know what to do. She was completely helpless as long as she wasn't able to move. So she tried it otherwise.

"You know what? Kiss my ass but I won't give up! Someone will come and rescue me!"

"Na, na, na! Shampoo made with the voice of an incensed mother.

"What does Shampoo hear? Akane would better be nice and friendly. Didn't Akane understand what we wanna do? Akane is going to be put on a lonley island. How will someone rescue you? Nobody knows where Akane is."

This was the causing sentence to blow away any hope.

"I can't believe that you're going to put me on an island. This is like Robinson Crusoe! Where are the cameras? It isn't the first May, you know?"

"We know exactly well." Cologne grinned. She sounded very amused.

But then Akane had an idea. It was just like a little ray of hope in this dark room.

"Hah! If you take me to this island the others will notice that you're gone. They'll have a hunch."   
Shampoo looked nervous and sorrowful now, but Cologne didn't even interrupt her grin.

"My dear! I haven't the intention to take you there myself. A few good old friend of mine will undertake this.   
Shampoo sighed relieved. Akane had already realized that Shampoo wasn't completely dedicated in Cologne's evil plan.

"Why are you so terrible?" Tears went down Akanes cheek.her world broke apart when she saw that there was no chance for her. She closed her eyes and sobbed almost noiceless.

"Don't cry. You will survive, think positive. We could also have killed you." Cologne made fun of her.   
Shampoo opened her mouth to say something but Cologne ordered her with a sign of her hand to be quiet.

"I'd really prefer that." Akane muttered keeping on sobbing.

Shampoo stood up.

"Shampoo.Won't.Kill.Anybody. Clear?!" Akane could feel Shampoo's breath on her face. She looked away, her eyes filled with teard of rage. She tembered.

"Let me go!"

Shampoo looked deeply touched, but Cologne made the tragic scene an end.

"Shut up now! I will make her sleep. And Shampoo, don't talk to her, understood? She won't wake up until she's on the ship of captain Joe's."

Shampoo looked worried. "Great-grandmother, Shampoo is not sure if we shall do it. Shampoo can't believe that Ranma will forget Ak-"

"Go now! You will thank me for that in a few years."

Shampoo left the room slowly. Standing right in front of the door she looked back to Akane. Her mouth opened and closed as she formed the words 'good luck' with it. Akane screamed as Cologne who was shaked with evil laughters hold a little blue bottle a few millimeters under Akane's nose. Seconds later she fell asleep. The world around her changed and she forgot all the things to worry about. She dreamed a lovely and nearly endless dream but it should be the last one of this kind.

* * * * *

Ranma reached the Tendou residence gasping for breath.

"Old witch!" he growled. His feet looked as if the cats would have done their work properly. Thousands of scratchers were to see and his trousers hardly reached his knees now.   
He stumbeled through the door and let himself fall into the sofa.

Kasumi looked through the kitchen door. "Ranma! There you are! You're late, where's Akane?"

"Dunno. I've been attacked by a few cats the old witch threw afer me. Akane should already be here."

Kasumi put down the plates onto the table and rubbed her chin sorrowful.

"No, she isn't. and she's not in the the dojo."

"I don't care." Ranma waved aside. "She hates me. So why should I worry about her?"

Kasumi sighed. "You two are quarreling around all the time! She's your fiancee and when she's disappeared it's your job to look for her."

"No way! I've had a hard day and I'm not in the mood to search for Akane. Do you happen to know how often she told me that she can look after herself?"

"Very often?" Kasumi asked carefully.

"You can say so. Well, now she can proove it."

To Ranma the conversation was finished then. But when he saw the worried expression on Kasumi's face he tried to calm her down a little.

"Don't worry. Probably she just had met a few friends and now she's sitting at Ucchan's eating okonomiyaki and chatting like girls allways do."

"Perhaps you're right." Kasumi agreed, putting the plates on their right places. "But she could have phoned me."

"You know Akane!" Ranma chuckled a little.

"Indeed." She grinned and went back into the kitchen.

Ranma sighed. He wondered how someone could worry about a macho-girl like Akane. Not long ago she had to handle with all the boys at Furiken and then she fought against monsters and eight-headed dragons.   
'Kasumi really worries about everyone.' he thought head-shaking.

But after after an hour he started to be unsettled as well but he'd never confess that it was because of Akane.   
His heart nearly stopped beating when he heard Mr Tendou stamping up the stairs.

"Akane!!!! Where is this girl? She's allways gone when you need her."   
He hit against the door. Then he entered, looking as furious as a wild rhino.

"Ranma! Have you seen Akane? I told her to buy my cigaretts before the shops will close, but this stupid…-"

"Dunno where she is. I haven't seen her after school." he lied. "Kasumi told me that Akane didn't come home, but – "

"WHAT? You know Akane isn't there and you didn't search for her?!" Mr Tendou cried outraged. "It is almost dark outside! You are her fiance. Look for he!r" he added furiously.

Ranma looked at his watch and wondered how long he had been chased by the cats. Finally he nodded and went down the stairs.   
"I'll look for her. She can't be far."

The whole Tendou family was sitting downstairs watching him angrily while he put on his shoes. Ranma grinned emberassed.   
"Uhm… I'd better go now." he said.

"You can say so." Nabiki answered mad.

"Great!" Ranma mumbeled sarcastically as he stepped into the rain and changed into his female form. The icy wind threw the rain into his face and he had difficulty in coming forward. With his bad mood he walked up and down the streets shouting "AKANE!" every five minutes.   
After one full hour he had enough. "Damned! Akane, where are you?"   
He reminded the quarrel they had had this morning and for a short moment he thought he had found out the reason for Akane's disappearing. "No, that can't be!", he wispered. Then he continued his search. When he asked Ukyou she only could offer him an okonomiyaki. He even searched in the school and he asked every single friend of Akane's he knew. But there was not the smallest hint of her.   
If he'd go home without Akane – he really didn't want to think about what might happen then. Mr Tendou would do nothing else than kill him. He could imagine Nabiki standing next to her father with a nasty grin on her face.

Strained he thought of all the places Akane might be. He hasn't asked Shampoo already – but the Cat Café was closed and why should Akane be in there? Talking with Shampoo was a really unlikely possibility.   
He began to hope that Akane was already at home in her bed but as long as he wasn't sure he wouldn't dare it to go home.   
Ryouga was on a journey but he wouldn't be a great help. Who was left? Ranma came an idea. He didn't like it but it was possible: What if she went to Kunou? This pervert would do everything to be alone with Akane.perhaps he gave her a kind of poisson so she loved him? And now they…   
Ranma made a nauseated grimace because he couldn't stop his fantasy anymore.His mind was full of stupid ideas about what could happen if Akane was in Kunou's house. Two minutes later he was already on his way to the aforementioned house. He jogged down the streets and in his hurry he totally forgot to change back into his male form first.   
It was dark now and Ranma really hoped to find Akane before he arrived at Kunou's. He'd rather liked it if she would be at home already. He was really worried now.   
Out of breath he arrived at the Kunou's house.

"Kunou?!" he shouted, realizing that he had a girls voice.

"Pig-tailed girl?!"

Kunuo nearly broke the door apart when he opened it. "Like I've allways dreamed." he said dreamy when he spotted Ranma standing there dripping wet in the dark outside his door. Ranma looked not very happy.

"Do you know where Akane is? She's disappeared.", he demanded sheerly.   
  
"Akane Tendou? The poor, sure she's jealous because you're visiting me this late. But I will go out with her tomorrow!", he shouted out in the dark. Ranma gave him a piercing look. Kunou didn't seem as if he would conceal something.

"Come in, my honey." Kunou murmured and waited until Ranma was inside.   
Just to be sure that Akane was really not there he entered.

"Show me your room!" he ordered.

Kunou had an expression as if a volcanic eruption would take place on his head. He ran upstairs and Ranma followed him. To his relief there was no Akane to see, but his relief soon turned into anger. First he searched for hours in the icy rain, then, what was the most terrible thing, he had to visit Kunou. And after all this he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Damn! Where is she?" he asked himself. Kunou interrupted his thoughts.

"I suppose it's your fault.", he said convinced.   
Ranma hesitated.   
A second time he thought about this possibility. He hadn't been this nice to Akane the whole day. He had teased her and it might be that she was hurt deeply after what he had said to her that morning. – But … how could Kunou know about that? Ranma was a girl!

"Why…why do you think so?" , he asked him with big puppy eyes.

"Oh, that's easy. She's angry with you." Kunou said as if he was a psychiatrist.

Ranma was totally baffled.   
"But why? We've only quarreled around like we allways do. That's certainly no reason to run away."

"You didn't understand, girl with plait. She's angry because she thinks you've more chances to go out with me than her." he said, "but she has at least the same chances.", he added grinning.   
Ranma felt like throwing a hammer after him. But Kunou's stupid gossip brought him to the idea that it was perhaps his own fault that Akane had run away.

"Have to go." he just said faintly.

Then he opened the window and jumped out of it with ease. Kunou watched his sweetheart with an outraged expression on his face.

"You go?! Don't you wanna take a hot bath with me?" he was near the tears. "You're pretty nasty to leave me alone now!"

But Ranma didn't hear him anymore. He had enough now. Despondently he went back to the Tendou residence. When he arrived his heart nearly stopped beating.   
There was light in Akane's room!

"ARRGH! Now you're in trouble, Akane!"

He somehow managed it to climb up the balcony. The door was open a few centimeters so he could enter. Angrily he hit against the door shouting "AKANE!".   
The next thing he noticed was a little black ball jumping fast straight into his face. With his unbelievable reaction he kicked it against the door before it could smash his nose. He was proper sure that the little black thing was knocked out. But when he looked at it once againhe had to determine that the 'it' was nobody else than P-Chan.

"Oh, Ryouga! What the hell did you do?" Softly Ranma picked up his enemie and sneaked quietly into the bathroom. After making sure nobody had herad him he stripped, threw his wet clothes into the corner, washed himself with cold water and – hold P-Chan, or better Ryouga below it.   
With a short "SQUEEK!" the little pig jumped back and shaked himself. He looked slandered at Ranma, tourned around and jumped into the tub with Ranma following him.

"Brrr. That's been cold!" Ryouga complained after he had changed back into his normal body.

"Just tell me what you're doing here and why you've attacked me!" Ranma said. The hot water defrosted his toes. His muscles relaxed and he noticed how tired he was.

Ryouga went red a little.   
"Uhm… I thought… might be you were a thief or kind of. I just wanted to defend Akane's room."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "And what do you do here? Akane isn't there, is she?"

"Oh, I heard Akane's father roaring like mad in the house. I understood something like "Akane isn't there!". I just wanted to find out what was going on so I turned into P-Chan and slipped through the door – "   
  
"Ah, thought you could spy a little, didn't you?" Ranma interrupted pertly.

"Let me finish! Well, I slipped in, Nabiki picked me up and put me into Akane's room. I was in there for at least three hours and I wasn't able to transform back. It was my luck that she left the light on."

Ranma couldn't help grinning but Ryouga didn't notice.

"Fact is that Akane's gone. She's missing since right after school and nobody knows where she is."   
Ryouga jumped up and with him half the water left the tub.

"We have to find her! Perhaps she's in danger! Why don't you look after her properly?" Ryouga didn't understand Ranma at all. If he was Akane's fiance he'd follow her every meter she went.

"Ryouga, I've looked for her for hours and she's nowhere to find. Even her friends don't know where she is. I don't know what to do now so tell me! Her family will kill me if I don't find her. Please, ryouga, tell me everything she told P-Chan, every hint which could help us to find her!"

Ryouga was baffled. He hadn't seen Ranma in a state like this before. But then he suddenly smiled. "Ranma,", he said, "you can tell the whole world that you don't love Akane, but I won't believe you, never!"

Ranma wasn't able to reply something. Not because he didn't find the right words but because of Soun Tendou, who stepped into the bathroom. When he saw Ranma wenr red like a tomatowith a bad sunburnt. He snorted like a bull.

"RAAANMAAAAA!!!"

Ranma jumped back shocked.   
"Uhm…Icouldn't find her. I came back five minutes ago."

"We are worrying about you two and what do you do? Akane could be in danger and you are sitting here having a bath!"   
With every word he said he stepped a little closer. When he finished his sentence he stood right in front of Ranma, his eyes glowing with rage.

"If you are worrying all the day, why didn't you search for her as well?"   
Mr Tendou made a little pause. He thought for a moment, but then he said:   
"This is not what we're talking about! Your father and I, we had other things to do!"   
Mr Tendou blushed while he was speaking.

"Uh-hum, I suppose a shogi-day is much more important than the own daughter." Ranma said reproachful.

"Shut up now!" Mr Tendou went a little more red than he had already been, but he didn't lose his control.   
"Okay, so what shall we do now?" he asked and there was a hint of desperation in his voice.   
Ranma left the tub as Ryouga had done it before and wrapped a towel around his hip.

"Of course I will help you! I'll do my best to find her, I swear." Ryouga explained ceremonial.

"Yes. We'll ask everyone to help us and we'll find her, I'm sure." Ranma added. They were acting like all hope was already gone and they'd be the last heros who were searching for the beautiful virgin.

"You…you are so nice." Soun sniffled.   
"My daughter… my poor daughter." he sobbed into a pile of towels next to him.   
"Akane, we're coming. Hold out!" he shouted.   
It seemed as if they all knew in what a dangerous situation Akane really was.

* * * * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**   
  


Puuh, this needed long… *exhausted* I hope you liked it. I didn't plan it that long but I – I really have no explanation for why I wrote that much. I'll work on the second chapter but unfortunately school has started again so it will take a while. Until then,   
Nice fanfiction-reading !!!   
(INSIDER-TIP: you should try a few by Kaeera)   



	2. Lonely Island Part 2

ranma_2 **Disclaimer:** Ranma, Akana and all the other characters don't belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm earning no money with this story, so don't sue me!^^****

**Notes: **Hi! Okay, this is chapter two! Enjoy it, but first a few lines with my usual waffle: I was really happy about your nice reviews.   
(But almost everybody said something about my 'confusing' grammar *snif* Is it so bad??!)   
I won't stopp you longer from reading the second chapter, so I'll finish now. _**Servus!** (- For all the German ones)_

_____________________________   
**** ****

**Lonely Island**   
_by Latrisha_   
****   
**** ****

**CHAPTER TWO**   


"GO ON NOW!! Don't sleep at work!" 

Akane's eyes were closed and she was half asleep but she could hear the whip banging very well.   
Slowly and little by little her memories retourned. She wondered if everything had been just a crazy dream but then she heard something which made her heart jump: The hissing of the ocean!   
"Oh my God!" she wispered. "I am on a ship?"   
She left her eyes closed and hoped no-one would notice that she was awaken. But after half an hour it got too boring so she decided to get up. Deep inside she hoped just to be at the harbour or at the beach. She sat up, yawned loudly and streched her arms. Or better, she tried to strech them. The problem was that they were tied together, and also her feet. She noticed that she had slept on a pile of ropes which hadn't been very comfortable.   
Her drowsy eyes passed over a large white sail which seemed to be as big as the whole sky. 

"Damn!" Yes, it was definitively a ship. A really big ship, to be honish. 

Disbelieving she watched how some sailors were scrubbing the large, wooden deck. 

"Why do we have to clean this shit deck? Is that our ship?!" a weedy sailor complained. 

"Do your work and be quiet! Do you want Captain Joe to hear you?" 

Neither of them noticed that Akane was already awaken. When they were speaking, a third sailor appeared. "Oh, Mario, good that you're here. Help us to clean this damn deck or we'll never be ready." 

Akane slipped down the ropes and jumped quietly behind some barrels, which wasn't easy with her bonds. While she did, she tried to open them, but they were too strong. Everything she wore was her underwear and a much too large t-shirt. But it was not the right moment to be outraged about that. 'Damn, damn, damn!!!' she thought discouraged.   
Suddenly she felt something tickling her nose softly. "Oh no!" 

*"HUTCHEEEE!" A loud sneeze made the sailors jump. 

"That was a girl! I swear, that was a girl!" the weedy one said. "I'm sure! A girl!!!" 

"Si,si. We are not deaf, boy!" the sailor called 'Mario' said annoyed. It was not to overhear that he was from Italy. 

Akane sat behind her barrels and didn't breath in fear of being discovered. Didn't the sailors know about her? She must have been sleeping for hours on their ship and they didn't even notice her?   
It was very hot and Akane started to feel grateful to the one who pulled off her warm clothes. 'Where on earth am I?' she wondered. 

"Okay, lets ask the captain if he knows something about a girl on the ship. If not, search for her and she is ours!" the weedy spoke again. Laughing nastily, he walked away. 

"He is a little pervert, isn't he?" Mario asked carefully. 

"He hasn't seen a women for years. I think he's just really, really happy." 

Akane hadn't any succeed in getting rid of her bonds. She was too interrested in the short conversation of Mario and his sailor-friend.   
As they finished and went on scrubbing, Akane concentrated on her bonds again. If she just managed it to escape… but that was a bit difficult if you see the fact that she was on a ship. 

She decided to hide somewhere on the aforementioned ship. It was the only chance not to end on an island. Perhaps nobody found her until they reached land.   
Okay, maybe that was a little far away from the reallity but it was her only hope and she hold tightly on it.   
Slowly jumping she moved forward until she reached the deck-rail.   
Soon she noticed that it would have been better to think more about her escape. She wasn't the only one on this ship, and unfortunately the other sailors happened to be very happy to find her.   
A large, powerful man stared at her as if she was an alien. And then, after a few minutes of realizing what he saw there, he started grinning. 

"What's your name, beautiful lady?" he asked. Then he tourned around and shouted at the others "Hey, look at what the Captain has brought with him!" 

Twenty seconds later at least a dozen pairs of eyes stared at her. "The Captain is too nice!" one said.   
"You can say so." Another one agreed. 

"St…stopp! I'm not a present from your Captain or something!" Akane interrupted stammering. 

"Oh, the little girl can speak?!" the big one asked surprised. "I remember the last girl the Captain brought with him. - " 

"You mean the cute Chinese who was deaf and dumb? After all we didn't have to muzzle her to get her on board." The sailors started laughing. 

"GO AWAY!" Akane shrieked in horror. She could imagine very good what they had done with that girl. 

"Don't be so arrogant." he said sweetly. "Come on, let me take your shirt. It's too hot to wear one." 

Akanes only wish was to vomit up at the moment. She had never heard something more disgusting than that. Without these bonds she would have showed them with whom they were handling. But with them she was more or less helpless.   
She couldn't do anything as two sailors came to hold her. Even as the large one started to stroke her legs she had no chance to stop it.   
But when he tried to kiss her she had enough. She bit hardly into the hand of the sailor who tried to muzzle her with his hands. 

"PUT YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY!!!" she shrieked. 

Her cry was to hear all over the ship and she wasn't sure if that would help her. Helpless she tried to roll away and to stand up. Unfotunately it didn't work. This was too much for her.   
Tears of fear filled her eyes. 

"Eh! What do you do there?!" an angry voice demanded. "Is that how to treat a lady?"   
Mario and his friend had appeared suddenly. "The Captain is about to come and to look what's going on here. I don't think he's glad to see you guys bothering his little girl-friend." 

The sailor gulped briefly. "His…his girl-friend?" 

He looked down into Akane's eyes. "Please, Miss, please don't tell him. Take my apology. I'm more than sorry, really, Miss." 

Akane didn't understand why she was the Captain's girl-friend, but at the moment this was surely better than being this monster's playgirl. 

"I'll foregive you. But now go on working, you wretched idiot!" she said chilly. 

Mario helped her to get rid of her bonds. Afterwards he said "Follow me.", and walked over the deck. He hold her hands to make sure that she wouldn't be able to run away. When they were alone, Akane couldn't help asking the good-looking guy why he had helped her. 

"It's just, uhm…, I can't stand people who are misstreating young ladies. 

"Then, where do you take me now? Won't the Captain do the same things like HE did?" Akane nodded backwards. 

"Dunno. But it would be better for me to take you to the Captain because he knows that you're around here. He brought you on the ship. If I tried to hide you, he'd kill me." 

"Oh." That was everything Akane was able to say. 

Sulking she followed him along the deck-rail and thought about a plan, which should of course be a little more effectfull than the one she had before.   
They reached an dark, old door and Mario knocked carefully.   
"It was nice to make your acquaintance. Go in and try to survive. – Only a joke!" he whispered and chuckled a little. 

"Very funny." Akane replied dryly. From inside the small chamber, on whose door they had knocked, a voice ordered the two of them to come in.   
  


* * * * *   
  


Ranma got up early that morning. It was the morning after his bath with Ryouga. In silence he dressed and ran down the stairs without washing himself before. It got really serious when he even left out breakfast. 

"I go now!" he shouted and hoped that Kasumi had heard him. 

He ran out of the house and kept on behaving strange. He even forgot to jump onto the fence. He seemed as if he was somewhere else, but he ran as fast as he could down the streets, exactly knowing were he wanted to go. Ryouga decided to start searching for Akane right after their bath, but before he left they made a little plan. Ranma wasn't sure if Ryouga had already found at least one of his aims. 

Finally he reached the Ucchan. Ukyou was the first he had to talk to. He entered and was surprised to see that she was already awaken. 

"Hi Ran-chan! What do you do here this early?" 

Ranma gasped for breath but finally was able to speak again. 

"Hi U-chan. Would you please help me and Ryouga to find Akane." 

"She hasn't appeared yet?" Ukyou asked surprised. "Hmm, that's odd." She put her spatula on a table and thought for a while. 

"I think I'm able to close for a short time. It's been little traffic here in the last few weeks." 

"Thanks! We'll search in groups. You, Shampoo, if she can, Ryouga, Mousse, Kunou and me." 

"Kunou? I didn't expect the situation to be that serious." Ukyou giggled. "Sorry!" she added realizing the fact that the situation was serious. 

Ranma already wanted to go and ask Shampoo to help them when Ukyou shouted:   
"And, Ran-chan! Don't worry too much. I can't imagine that she is already far away. We will find her." She smiled softly as Ranma ran away. 

"I'll see you later with the others." 

Ukyou slowly walked back into her restaurant. 'Oh Ran-chan. Why do you love her so much? Would you search for me, too?' 

After hanging out the CLOSED-sign, she sat down on a chair sighing.   


* * * * * 

Meanwhile Ryouga went through a dark part of a forest with a map in his hand. He scratched his head, looked around and sighed. The huge trees didn't let much of the sun's light through their leaves. 

"Where on earth am I?" he wondered. "Akane! I have to find you! My love will show me the way." 

He tried to get through the dense undergrowth, soon realizing that it had no use. He mumbled some words which are better not mentioned here and climbed up a tree. Jumping over the knots he continued his journey. He already had a big scratch below his left eye, and his feet were hurting, but he simply had to find Kunou's house. 

"Strange. There's no forest here on the map." Ryouga wondered whether he was right but he found the fitting explanation for that: "It's an older map. Perhaps the forest wasn't there before." 

As the third knot crashed into his face he began to feel pity with Kunou. His school way was indeed very, very strenuous. 

He went deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while he even got used to the huge mosquitos. They were as big as flying rats and he first wasn't sure if he could match them. 

After a hours of searching he was nearly about to give up when he suddenly saw a little house in the middle of the forest. 

"There it is!" he shouted happily and jumped back on the ground. But in the moment he got in touch with the ground, a large net caught him and pushed him up again. The net was tied up on one of the trees and he dangled to and fro.   
Dismayed he tried to get out. 

"I doupt I can reach Kunou in time." he groaled angrily. 

A bee as big as a plate passed by humming loudly. He was hanging up there for about twenty minutes when suddenly a male voice from below asked him gentle: 

"Hey? What are you doing there?" 

Ryouga had difficulty in looking down so he only shouted back: "Whadd'ya think I'm doing? I'm hanging in a trap and enjoy the view." 

"Oh. Then I'll not longer disturb you." 

Ryouga heard the steps go away. "Hey! Come back, idiot! Will you please get me down!?"   


After half an hour hard work, the boy had managed it to free Ryouga. Finally back on the ground, Ryouga looked at the his rescuer. 

He needed a moment, but then he recognized him. 

"Aren't you the boy with the three scratchs on his back? The one who loves Akane?!" 

The boy seemed as if he wasn't very interested in what Ryouga said. But hearing the name 'Akane' he suddenly looked up and nearly jumped into Ryouga's face. 

"AKANE?! Did you say Akane???" 

"I knew that I know you from somewhere." Ryouga said proudly. 

"My name is Shinnosuke**. Why are you here? And what's the matter with Akane?" 

Ryouga imagined what would happen if Shinnosuke heard that Akane had disappeared. But wanting to find her as soon as possible Ryouga decided to tell Shinnosuke the truth and to ask him to help searching. 

The two of them soon set off together. Shinnosuke was very outraged about Akanes disappearing and he decided to help Ryouga. Ryouga, who was proud of having found one of his aims, thought that it would perhaps be better not to let Shinnosuke know that his 'enemy', Ranma, was the 'leader' of the search. He doupted that Shinnosuke would be happy about this. 

"I hope you find out of this damn forest. I won't, that's sure." 

"Oh, you can trust me. But be careful, there are a lot of traps here, and believe me, they're dangerouAAAAAAaaaahh!!!"   
  


* * * * *   


"Shampoo? Are you at home?" 

Ranma knocked on the door carefully. He knew it was early in the morning, but he couldn't loose more time. He imagined what Shampoo would say. He was about to ask the girl who loved Ranma more than everything else on the earth if she might help him to find his fiancee. 

'Hmmm. Perhaps Shampoo isn't the right person to ask.' he thought and turned around. In this moment Shampoos voice shrieked out of the door. 

"Ranmaaa? You want to ask Shampoo for date?" 

"Oh, Shampoo. Well, it's just… uhm, forget it, okay? I'll ask someone else." 

Feeling a little stupid, Ranma walked away. Shampoo followed him. She wore her night shirt and she really looked good with it. But a strange expression showed up in her face. She didn't seem as lively as usual, more a kind of shy. 

"Ranma tell Shampoo why he is unhappy?" 

She smiled at him, but her eyes showed unhappiness. 

"It's… Akane is gone and she's nowhere to find. I wanted to ask you if you want to help us searching, but if you don't want, you don't have – " 

"Of course Shampoo help Airen. Shampoo do everything what Airen want." 

She laughed briefly and tourned away. The strange expression on her face stayed. 

"OK, this is …uhm… very nice of you." Ranma said baffled. "Then, uhm, go to the Ucchan! We meet there when we're complete. And… thanks." 

When he was gone, a tear went down Shampoos cheek. "What did I do?" she asked herself. 

Colongne was standing behind her, extremely pleased, just saying: "You'll get him. He'll soon forget Akane, and then you're the only one for him.   
  


* * * * *   


After about two hours they were ready.   
Kunou, who was very dismayed when he had heard that Akane hadn't reappeared yet, sat sniffling on one of Ukyous chairs. 

"Akane…sniff! Why did you leave me?…sniff… I love you and the pigtailed girl." 

Shinnosuke had somehow managed it to find out of his forest (after stepping into nearly all of his own traps). He didn't recognize Ranma and Ranma didn't want to tell Shinnosuke who he was. The problem was soon forgotten. After all Shinnosuke wasn't there to make new friends but only to find Akane. Ryouga, Ukyou and Shampoo were sitting around Ranma, waiting for his plan. 

"Okay, we're six. This isn't very much but we HAVE to find Akane. So we will search in groups. I'd say… Shinnosuke and Ryouga, you two stay together. Shinnosuke knows the forest, so go there." 

Ranma heard Ryouga's sigh very well, but he didn't want to go with Shinnosuke either. He was a nice guy, but when Ranma and Shinnosuke first met it nearly ended in a disaster. 

"Kunou...-" 

"I go with this young lady." Kunou interrupted and pointed at Ukyou. "We are searching in the neighbour-villages." 

"Okay, but please look for her in every house, every room, everywhere." 

Shampoo hugged Ranma short and asked: "Where do Airen and Shampoo search?" 

"We will go to the mountains." 

"But where's Mousse?" Ukyou asked. "Didn't you tell me that you will ask him, too?" 

Ranma grinned for a short moment. "Well, he won't be very useful with his bad eyes. But he also has a very important job. He just started with it." 

As if that would have been the headword, Mousse entered gasping. 

"I have them. And what shall I do now?" 

A few mobilephones were put on the table. 

"We have to stay in contact. Mousse will stay here and tell the others if one group found a hint of Akane. You simply have to phone him, clear?" 

Ukyou rolled her eyes. "Ranma, you're looking too much TV." 

But Kunou was very interrested in the mobiles. He played with them like a little baby. 

"And now LET'S GO!" 

"Aye aye, sir!" Ryouga said sarcastically. Then they set off, every group in a different direction. 

'Akane, I'll find you. I swear, I'll search until I found you, and when it needs years!' Ranma thought, not noticing Shampoo, who was hanging at his arms, staring into his eyes. 

'You are mine, Airen. Airen just do not know yet.'   


_______________________**END OF CHAPTER 2_**____________________   
  
  


*I'm really sorry but I don't know how to spell it in English when someone is sneezing. Perhaps you could tell me in your reviews…? 

**This is the German name of him. Dunno what's his name in Japanese, I'm very sorry. Kunou for example is 'Kuno' in German, Ukyou is 'Ukyo'. There are a few more names which are changed a little. 

____________   
__ __

_Thanks for reading this. Since I started writing the story the dictionary got my best friend. But it happens that there is one word in German and five or six for it in English. So that's the reason if some words don't really fit. *it's not MY fault*_   
_For all the ones who are learning German in school: How about a German review? (Than I can make fun of your Grammar! *shakes with evil laughters*)_   



	3. 

Okay, first, even though I don't know what it's good for at all, I should perhaps mention that I don't own Ranma *sobs*, Akane or the others. They belong to good old Rumiko Takahashi *sighs*. (But in some ways I'm happy not to own Kunou, if you understand what I mean ^_~)

I'm sorry that it took this long but I somehow had a writers block. My brain stopped working (like if it ever did…) and I  had some problems with a booooy. 

Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them! And now, on to the story!

THIRD CHAPTER  

Akane opened the door to captain Joe's room nervously. She could feel Mario's breath in her neck. He was also shocked when the voice of the captain ordered _both_ of them to come in. 

The heavy door didn't creak, what was very unusual. Normally those doors are creaking loudly to make the scene more exciting, Akane thought.

They entered into a room which was definitively not like what Akane had expected it to be. She expected a dark room, lightened up by a fire. And in front of this fire she expected a man sitting on a huge armchair of leather, showing the two of them his back.

However, this would have been more exciting than what she really saw:

The door belonged to a nice little chamber with a little hammock, an old ugly cupbaord and a not very big desk. A man sat on a stool and looked at the two of them almost friendly. This has to be the captain, Akane thought unimpressed. He seemed pretty boring to her, there was no hint of a dangerous man with wooden leg and a covered eye.

He looked more like a nice houseman who's normally standing in the kitchen with a pinny around his neck.

"Come in, young lady. No reason to be afraid." he said gently and nodded at Mario's direction. "Did he find you?"

"Uhm… yes." Akane lied and looked at Mario. "He told the others that I was your girl-friend so that they –"

"Hmmm, what a good idea. That would be really enjoyable." the captain chuckled briefly. He was a bit odd. "Well, I'm sorry but I have to take you somewhere else than into my bedroom. I think you know it already." He laughed again, this time a little louder.

"Honorable captain, where shall I take the young lady?" He looked at Akane and asked "What's your name again?"

Akane wondered why anybody should be afraid of this boring man. She was sure that she could match him if only Mario would let her. 

"My name's Akane." she answered and felt a bit stupid between the sailor and his captain. "Why do you help Cologne to get rid of me? Isn't this a little unfair?" she demanded the captain provoking. 

Mario's eyes widened. He stared at the captain as if he expected him to kill Akane at once.

"Oh, the lady is angry?! Who cares? Mario, she'll sleep in your room. You can have her until we arrive."

Than he turned around and added: "Tell the others that they shall come together on the deck, I'll explain where we're about to go. And, Mario, I don't want to see you making money with that girl, is that clear?"

"Of course, honorable ca-"

"Making money with ME?" Akane shouted outraged. "What does that mean, 'you can have her'? No, no, no, I'd rather die than doing something like that!"

"Okay." the captain said cool. "If you want."

He opened a drawer and fished out a tiny gun. "Do you have any last words?" He held the gun in front of her head. 

Akane was about to make fun of the captain. She didn't believe that he would shoot her. 

However, she started giggling because he had such an serious expression on his face. But when she saw Mario, she stopped at the moment.

Mario was near the tears. He looked frightened from the captain back to Akane and back to that captain.

"B-b-but…sir, you can't, uhm, of course you can, b-but it would be…, I mean, if you –" he stammered.

"Shut up!" the captain said sheerly. 

Akane wasn't sure whether she should laugh or not. "You… really wanna shoot me?"she asked unsure. The captain's facial expression stayed unchanged. 

"You won't believe how much fun it would be to kill you right now. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to do it." he chuckled softly.  Then he put the gun back into the drawer and tourned away.

"You've heard what I said. I wanna see you all on the deck in ten minutes."

"Aye aye, sir!" Mario shouted relieved and overdoing loudly. "Follow me, girl!"

Outside he stared angrily at her. "Are you crazy? Provoking Captain Joe! Oh my god, you _must_  be crazy!"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is so special at this man? And from where should I know that he's mad?" 

Mario gave her as if she had announced the Third World War. "You didn't know Captain Joe?! He's the world's most famous pirat!" 

"Okay, okay, calm down." Akane said. "I'll take your word for it."

Ten minutes later about fifty sailors were standing on the deck of the huge ship. Half of them stared at the Captain's door, the others were shouting at each other and having a good time.

Mario didn't give Akane the littlest chance to escape. He hold her hand tightly. The two of them were standing nervously in front of the door. Mario knocked quietly. A moment later the door opened and the captain stepped out. He grinned seriously and Akane noticed that he was almost always grinning. But she was intelligent enough to know that this was only camouflage. In truth he was a terrible man: 

There were fifty strong men and no-one even dared breathing.

It was silent, and it was to see that the captain enjoyed it. 

"Men!" he shouted loudly, "The reason why I wanted to see you is that I-"

"OOOOW, are you CRAZY, boy??!!" a little man cried. He appeared jumping with only one leg from behind some barrels. The whole ship stopped breathing at once. Akane could nearly hear how the sailors hearts were beating. Captain Joes eyes became two small lines.

The crying sailor looked around, wondering why everybody was staring at him. The idea that it had to do with the sudden end of his own life didn't come into his mind until it was too late.

"Wh-why are you staring at me?!" he asked unsure. "Is there something at my face?" He grinned embarrassed when he rubbed his chin. Then captain Joe found his voice again. 

"Yes, there is indeed something at your face." He took the knife which was in the bag of his leathern trouser and not a second later the sailor was lying flatly on the deck, dead.

Akane shrieked. She shrieked as loud as twenty women would be able to. Afterwards she collapsed. It had been the first time that she saw someone dying. Maybe the others were used to see such things. They didn't even move. But she understood why all the men were afraid of Joe. 

He was a horrible murderer. 

"Nobody interrupts me! OK?" 

The sailors nodded all together. 

"Then, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is this shrieking lady. We've to take her to an uninhabited island. It's the will of honorable Cologne."

*        *        *        *        *

"Airen tell Shampoo reason why Akane gone?"

Ranma sighed loudly. He was more than slightly annoyed by Shampoos questions and her bad Japanese. Normally he wouldn't mind her bad Japanese, but his nerves _were_ already 

on the ground.

"I. Don't. Know. Why. Akane. Is. Gone! OK?"

Shampoo stared at the sky and dragged her feet up the narrow and steep path up the mountain. If she wouldn't, Ranma might have noticed her strange smile. A smile, that could have frozen a whole lake to ice.

"Ranma did pervert things to Akane?" Shampoo asked about five minutes later.

"NO! Shampoo, would you PLEASE shut up now?!"

Ranma started regretting that he told Ryouga to go with Shinnosuke. He'd rather have had a few fights while searching Akane instead of listening to Shampoos stupid waffle. 

But Shampoo was the happiest person on earth. In these words of Ranma she saw a little chance. She began to sniffle softly and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Shampoo want not annoy Ranma. Shampoo sorry." She sat down on a small stone and gulped briefly.

"Shampoo will wait until Ranma back."

Ranma looked at her confused. Was this Shampoo? She wouldn't have left out a single chance to be with him.

"Shampoo? Don't cry, it wasn't meant like that." He tried to get out of this embarrassment 

in consoling her. 

"Come on now. I thought we wanted to search together."

"Ranma is right.", Shampoo smiled again, "Shampoo will help."

She stood up and hugged him tenderly. "Shampoo thank Ranma. Ranma not leave Shampoo alone."

Ranma freed himself quickly but he couldn't help blushing. He had often thought about what it would be like to be Shampoo's. But of course the only one he really loved was Akane. Then he thought of what would happen if Akane…, if she wasn't there anymore.

'No, Akane is alive!', he told himself severely, 'And I will find her!"

*        *        *        *        *

Kunou and Ukyou were wandering along a little stream. Humming and singing Ukyou looked at the clouds and tried to make pictures with them.

"Look, there, this cloud looks like a little duck!" she screamed. 

Kunou looked up bored. He didn't understand why Ukyou was so happy after all. He had asked her thinks like 'What's the time?' or 'I hope you didn't forget the mobile?', but Ukyou didn't show a hint of interest in him. His proud was already injured a lot.

"So, why do you think we can find Akane while walking along a stream and counting clouds?" he asked provoking. "I think she's at least able to swim in water that is only ten centimeters deep, so you can't tell me that she had perhaps fallen in here." 

Ukyou sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Boy! Don't think so much, let the brainwork be my thing. You dunno Akane as good as I do, she's my _best_  friend and I know where to look for her."

In her mind she added something which was better not said in front of him. 

'I'm not stupid! I won't bring back Akane. This is my chance to get Ranma!'

Kunou followed her impressed. He believed every word of her. (But we all know that he's not the most intelligent person on earth, don't we?)

*        *        *        *        * 

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke and Ryouga fought themselves through the dense undergrowth of the forest. Ryouga was slightly bored, he seemed to have nothing else to do than fighting against rebellious knots.

"How shall I find Akane here?! No-one would be stupid enough to escape here with a girl like Akane! She deserves a first class hotel or something!"

Shinnosuke was at the same point of view. The two of them discussed for hours about where _they_ would have hidden Akane. 

"**I **for my part would have bought her everything she asked for." Shinnosuke said with his nose up. 

"All shoes, every kind of make-up, a horse and an own sports hall. Whatever she wants, I say."

"And how do you want to pay that?" Ryouga asked unimpressed. "You wouldn't even be able to buy her a cup of coffee, right? Or is there a buried treasure nobody knows about?"

He laughed nastily, well-knowing that Shinnosuke couldn't even afford a single rose as a present for Akane. 

"Uhm… I'd have worked for it." Shinnosuke replied embarrassed. They went on in silent, walked far into the forest, until Ryouga could see the first over dimensional ants on the ground. Fascinated he looked at them. They were carrying a beetle as big as frog into their lair. 

"Hey, whadd'ya think would happen if I stepped on one of them?" Ryouga asked grinning and his face was a nauseated grimace. He didn't expect any comments of Shinnosuke, because he'd been silent all the time. So he went on talking to himself.

"If we should lose our food and we don't find a way out of the forest - we could simply put an aunt into the fire!" 

Thinking that he was very funny, he couldn't help chuckling about his own miserable joke. He turned his face to where he expected Shinnosuke to be and raised his arm to hit him comradely on his shoulder. Unfortunately there was no Shinnosuke to see.

"Hello?" he asked carefully, trying to hide the supremeness in his voice. He didn't want Shinnosuke to hear that he was a little afraid, just in case that he wanted to make fun of Ryouga. 

"Boy, if you're trying to frighten me, give it up!" he looked around carefully and tried to sound cool.

"Come out of your escape! It's no use!"

There was no answer and Ryouga couldn't hear anything. "I'm here to look for Akane and not to look for you, OK? I'll go on now!"

'Idiot!' he thought. 'This guy doesn't see how serious the situation is.' He shook his head and went on, pretending that he didn't care about Shinnosuke, but hoping that he'll appear again. It was Shinnosuke's forest, he had been living there for years, and - if Ryouga wanted or not - he needed him to find back again.   

*        *        *        *        *

Mario had meanwhile a little conversation with Akane. 

"That was the third man this week." he commented roughly. His Italian temper was unbelievable, although he didn't show it very often.

"If he keeps on killing every man he wants to, he'll certainly soon stand there alone."

Akane rubbed her eyes. She had been unconscious for hours. It was dark outside already and she sat on Mario's hammock in right in the middle of a room. Mario was not the only one who had to sleep in it. Several other sailors were staring at her greedily, each of them also sitting or lying on a hammock.

The hammocks took all the space, there was hardly any space to move.

"This is not the right place for a young and weak girl like you!"

"Weak girl?! Listen, boy, I'm not weak!" Akane shouted angrily but still shivering. "I've seen many horrible things yet! Guess how often I've seen my own fiancé lying half dead on the ground. It's just that…", her voice got lower now, "I've never seen someone _dying_." 

With these words the terrible pictures of all the blood splashing through the air showed up in her mind again. Tears appeared in her eyes again, and it got even more worse when she thought about Ranma. 

"Hey! Pshhsh!" Mario stroke her hairs tenderly and tried to console her. "Everything's fine! I'm here, OK?

Soon she felt asleep, with not a single blanket to cover herself. Mario watched over her until his eyes closed, too. As tired as he was he nearly collapsed on the hard, cold floor. Unfortunately his "bed" was already trimmed with someone else.

***********************************

Puuuuuh, third chapter ready to post!!!

I'm waiting for your reviews, and, I swear, in the next chapter Akane will at last arrive on the island *giggles*

Keep on reading!!!


	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and his friends, but the goddess Rumiko Takahashi does. I just borrowed them. Afterwards they'll of course come back, not knowing anything anymore…

OK, I hope you liked the previous chapters. My cousin said that my English became better, this made me very happy. Of course I'm still not perfect, so don't expect too much. I'm so jealous on the authors from America, who've got English as a working-language. They know every word they need and they don't have to describe it when they're too lazy  to have a look into the dictionary. 

I tried writing in German, but nobody is able to understand it, so I decided that it would make no sense and it would be better to write in English.

Hey, I thought at least some of you are learning German at school! So why don't you just _try_ to read in German?! ^_~

Well, now on to the story!

Aaah, P.S.: The one (I forgot the name) who offered me to read my fics before I post them: Very nice of you, thanks. Unfortunately I wasn't able to answer you because something's wrong with our net. I will have to give my chapters to my cousin that she can post them for me, but when I'm on the net again, I'll send them to you first. 

(Hope it won't need too long, I can't survive without reading fanfics. There's one I simply HAVE to read, it's so good *snif* For all Harry Potter fans out there: read "My only love" by Cathy Doll. I love it!")

****

****

**FOURTH CHAPTER**

Shinnosuke was lying on the ground, unconsciously. Hit by a huge stone that was almost a rock he had collapsed, while listening Ryouga's senseless waffle. It was probably one of his own traps in which he stepped in.

When he awakened again, his mind slowly returned. He moaned aloud when a terrible pain went through his left leg. He remembered that he normally should search for his loved Akane, but he could hardly stand up again. 

_Where's this damned… what was his name again?_

At least he gave up trying to remember the name, but tried to stand up. Soon he recognized his problem. The trap he had stepped into wasn't one of his usual traps. It was one of those which were supposed to catch the _dangerous_  over dimensional animals. What meant that Shinnosuke stepped into a trap which wasn't supposed to let the animals out again. 

To his own luck, he first forgot that fact. Otherwise he might have died in panic. He felt that his leg was broken, but he did not give up hope. Convulsive he tried to get his leg out of the hole in which it stuck. He wondered how it could be broken by just stick in a hole, but then he saw a second half-rock next to it. It must have fallen onto his leg, though.

Fallen? Irritated he looked around, searching for the place where the rocks had come from.

"O-oh!" he made, suddenly remembering the principle of the trap. About one second later the third rock fell down on him, hitting him right on his head. 

Knocked out once more, he didn't notice the afraid Ryouga, who nearly trapped over one of the rocks. 

"Dammit! Where is that guy?!" Ryouga shouted out into the wilderness. "I can't believe that he left me alone!"

In fear of being attacked by a wild animal he walked faster and looked for a place to stay over the night. He remembered that there was a hut in the middle of the forest, but how should he find it? Sure Shinnosuke was already there, having a little rest. 

"I'll take him, if I just find him!" Ryouga murmured angrily. But his bad sense of orientation didn't allow him to find anything, though.

He spent his time with wandering and cursing, not noticing that the night had broken in. He wasn't able to see the stars through the dense treetops. 

With a loud "grmmph!" he sat down next to a huge tree, leaned back against it and sighed. Why was always _he_ the unlucky one? In fact he had always been very fair and nice to everybody except of Ranma. Was it because he pretended not to be P-chan in front of Akane? That he used his situation to be near her? 

No, that was impossible! Why did _he_ have to turn into a _pig _?! Really good joke, Mr. God! 

And now he was alone at night in a huge forest, his sense of orientation was a real joke, it was getting cold and as if that wasn't already enough the forest was full of dangerous and a little too big animals. He shivered and sighed once again. 

_Akane! How shall I find you?_

The darkness came faster than he had expected. It was unbearable, so dark, so cold, yes so… _lonely_.  

*        *        *        *        *

"HEY! What are you two doing there?!"

Kunou looked back, swallowed his last peace of cake and ran outside the bakery laughing. Ukyou followed him, she also laughing like mad, and both of them made their way back to the hotel where they were going to spend the night.

"What a good idea to look for Akane in the bakeries!" Kunou shouted. Ukyou nodded pleased with herself. They had been eating cakes or other things in four bakeries now. She had told Kunou that Akane probably was staying in a bakery, because she wasn't able to cook and she needed something to eat. He believed her, of course.

"But none of it was as good as my okonomiyaki!" she smiled softly. Kunou was exactly her man, he believed every word of her, he ate simply everything and… - but, what was she thinking about? No – she loved Ranma, no-one else!

They stepped up the stairs of the small hotel. It smelled musty and there wasn't much light. At room number 13 Ukyou stopped. She looked at her key, mumbled a short "yes" and unlocked the door.

"And where's mine?" Kunou asked irritated. 

"Yours?" Ukyou grinned. "This, my darling, is _our_ room." She stepped in and turned on the lights. "It was the only one which was left." she added.

Kunou twinkled. "Do we have to sleep in the same bed, or are there two?" he asked hopefully, not thinking of just have a look into the room himself. 

"No, there's just one." Ukyou pointed out. "That means that you will have to sleep on the floor. Good night."

She lied down on the small bed on the left side of the room, put out her shoes and slipped under the blankets.

The disappointment in Kunou's eyes even grew more as Ukyou didn't undress herself for sleeping. Sulking he looked for a nice place on the floor to sleep on, sat down and looked through the darkness. Ukyou was already asleep. It must have been strenuous for her to be on her feet all the day, Kunou thought. He smiled, noticing that he somehow liked this girl. With her pretty face she remembered him on the pig-tailed girl.  

_No_, he said to himself, _no, I mustn't fall in love with her_._ That would just make things become more difficult._

With that warning to himself, he fell asleep on the cold floor. Nice dreams of a girl swinging a spatula with her hands appeared in his head. But in the next morning he didn't remember anything.

*        *        *        *        *

Hours later and much further away another boy had to wake up and find himself frozen and shivering on the hard and cold floor.

"Dammit!" Mario muttered, scratching the back of his head. With a loud crack he stretched out his bones and smiled up to Akane, who was still asleep. 

It was dark outside but the sailors were used on getting up early. They _had _ to.  It was shift work, as not all sailors could sleep at the same time. So it was about four o'clock when Mario begun with his work. He spent hours with deck-scrubbing, putting the sails on the right direction to fit with the wind and rolling barrels up and down the ship. 

As he was from Italy and with that a very good cook, he had to prepare Captain Joe's breakfast. 

When the sun stood high up in the sky and burned down onto the shoulders of everybody, Mario looked after Akane. He just couldn't help watching her sleeping, _and_  he couldn't understand how a single human being could be able to sleep as long as Akane. 

"He!" he whispered softly to wake her up. He thought that Akane might want to have something to eat as well. 

"Have a crush on her, don' yer?" and old sailor with hardly any teethes in his mouth said. 

"How want you know?" Mario asked back, annoyed. He had thought to be alone with her now, but this wasn't to be easy.

"See it. She's beautiful, isn' she?" he asked. "I'd like ter meet her alone, one time."

He grinned meaningfully.

Mario looked away, disgusted. "Oh, shut up!" he grumbled, putting his eyes back on the pretty sleeping Akane.

"AAAhh-ah-ah! What 'ave I 'eard there?"

To Mario's horror the two Frenchmen entered the room. He hated them and their posh behavior, but at least they were not as bad as the one Egyptian they had. Sighing he answered: "Nothing."    

"Mario, ce n'était pas très poli !"

"Why don't you shut up, too?" Mario asked provoking, 

" 'e is in a bad mood, n'est pas, François?" 

François nodded grinning and turned back to Mario. "Slightly annoyed." he pointed out. 

"Per'aps because of 'is girl-friend?"

"Would you please stop calling her my girlfriend?!" Mario shouted loudly, awakening Akane.

"Whatisthematter?" she asked tiredly and half-asleep.

"Uhm, nothing, you can keep on sleeping, if you want." Mario offered her. But she was awake now, stretching herself enjoying and looking asking at her society. 

"Where are my clothes? I want to put them on now." she said, realizing the fact that there were only men on the ship. "Oh…, I suppose I have to send you outside now." 

The Frenchmen looked at each other nearly as disappointed as Happosai would have looked. 

"Mademoiselle, please, we won't look, vraiment!"  

After a few more complications she finally managed it to wear her clothes and sat on one of the water barrels. Mario went on with his usual work, glancing every five minutes at Akane. If there was a chance to escape, he would certainly have told her. But she knew that she had no chance. Why did damned Cologne hate her so much? Shampoo could have every man she wanted to, she was sweet and she looked good, and who cares about Chinese laws when he's in Japan? This somehow made no sense at all. 

She thought of Ranma. Her last words with him hadn't been that nice. Tears rolled down her cheek. She missed him. Him, of course, and her family. She wondered whether she could ever see them all again. She would have given everything for it. 

She remembered their first kiss. Well, she knew that she couldn't call that a real kiss and Ranma didn't even remember it as he was a cat at that moment. She couldn't help crying quietly.

And there was another feeling that came over her suddenly. She felt pure hatred to Cologne and also to Shampoo. She remembered Shampoo's sorrowful eyes when she caught her in the Cat Café. But it didn't matter whether she had been sorrowful or not. What she and her great-grandmother did was a crime. And they would have to pay for taking her away from her loved fiancé.  

*        *        *        *        *

to be continued…

I'm very sorry, I know, I promised that they would reach the island in this chapter. But in the next, they will!!! Really!!! 

Whadd'ya  think will happen with Ranma and Shampoo…? Hmmm… I know it, but I won't tell ya *evil grin*

Review!!!

**A   MERRY    CHRISTMAS   AND   A   HAPPY   NEW   YEAR   TO   ALL   OF   YOU!!!   *Waves and bows*******


End file.
